


【TSV】Adventure

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 我想写黄文）））））和K老师的交换粮，互攻背景悉尼时期，视频diy，E主场，写岔劈了（...辞职半年前，大概不是那么涩（我真的一滴都快没有了，虽然也没想着春节期间要放假吧，但是我也不知道为什么我也在爆肝，就很可怕，想着应该开学就没办法爆肝了怎么着地主家也得有点余粮吧然后顺手把刚写的全发了，我是真的infp（捂脸互攻能量不足啦（晃晃晃，到处敲碗等粮
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【TSV】Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterEgo_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/gifts).



Eddy第四个星期没来悉尼了。Brett Yang早上开车的时候突兀地想起来。  
他们这周难得要排大场，是之前都没拉过的曲子，如果视奏估计会被直接丢到二提后排去，Brett不敢怠慢，首席谆谆教诲副首席严防死守，不知道的还以为今年的跨年烟花在悉尼歌剧院里放，然而领着死工资的人有什么话讲，只能默默看着歌剧院从灯火通明到一片寂静，然后随着海鸥的歌声迷迷糊糊清醒，出门前唯一还记得的大概就是自己的琴。  
“Brett，回去换换弦。”副首席嫌弃地抽抽鼻子，在“指导”每一席的时候经过Brett的身边，眉头紧皱。  
于是下班后同事好心载他们被点了名的小提琴手去惯常的乐器店，并好意请他喝一杯，被他礼貌拒绝，这个时候他才接上早晨的思绪，终于成了Brett而不是Yang，然而面前还有一个无法忽视的存在等着他的关注，于是他只能再换上Yang的面具去回答，只不过中间好几次不由得回到了Brett的模式，去看自己早晨发出的短信。  
“什么时候来？”早晨七点半，到现在还是未读，Brett干脆把这句话复制了一遍发给Eddy所有的私人账号，无聊地想着他到底会先在哪个地方回他。  
那个周末，这场能让所有乐手都不由得紧张起来的音乐会终于告一段落，指挥在之后热情洋溢地表达了自己能发表的所有表扬的讲话，差点让Brett睡着，在后台打着哈欠收拾东西时连口袋里的手机响了两三下都没反应，还是身边的同事好奇的目光才让他惊醒，他一向设置的是静音，最近特意为了等Eddy的消息调大了音量，结果却没开震动，手机铃声混合着后台的高声喧哗直接让十五个电话都没得到回应，再低头一看，Eddy学他回了他所有app的来信，最近的一条消息是三个小时前。  
“没钱。”

这还真不算是个新颖理由，倒不如说就是现实所迫，他们俩都是存不住钱的典型，爱玩又喜欢一起玩，新款大概是这个世界上最能引爆人类的一个词语，同样在他们身上适用，再加上工作头几年大额的助学贷款。Brett原本还有一小笔存款，最后全砸在了Twoset的正式启动上，那台摄像机他们到现在都还在用，一直没舍得换，跟着Eddy从布里斯班到悉尼，再从悉尼回到布里斯班，飞过的里程大概远超这个世界上大部分人。他们最穷的时候两个人周末躺在Brett的房间床上挨饿，只买得起最后一张机票钱，然而“最”这个字永远都是让人打破的，他们目前还不知道。  
Brett查了查自己账上，算了下两个人如果一起吃全家大概还能剩多少钱，剩下全匀了过去，结果下一秒Eddy电话就打过来了，Brett在还在地下车库里，随手把电话接到车载音响里，下一秒Eddy的喘息声就灌满了他的耳朵，让他一下子开始感谢自己还算隔音不错的车玻璃。  
“唔、哈，Brett...”Eddy在那头叫他，声音带着哽，像是突然被呛到一样，Brett几乎能想象到Eddy此时上下滚动的喉结，“哈、啊，嗯...Brett——”  
他一把把电话挂掉了。  
三十秒以后Eddy的视频电话打过来了。

所以到底是怎么变成这样的？  
Brett在地铁的洗手间里拽下裤子的时候还留下了最后一丝理智，然而下一秒Eddy在他耳机里的呻吟就让他丢掉了这些。好友的呻吟大胆又放肆，一点都不在意他背后的肮脏环境和狭小背景，只有偶尔会传到耳边的嘈杂人声和洗手间门大开大合的声音挑动着Brett那根敏感的神经，然而对面布里斯班温暖的阳光下是Eddy炫耀着他年轻的身体，于是他只能小小声fuck了一句，放弃似的解开自己的裤链，露出勃起的阴茎。  
年轻就是炫耀的财富和资本，这个时候尤其适合。Eddy在视频那头已经开始不管不顾地吸吮两根指节，上挑着眉眼透过镜头嬉笑看他，蓝色的被褥滚在他身上合着打在身上的暖黄色阳光，半遮半掩的身体更夺人眼球。Brett从未想过这具他再熟悉不过的身体居然也会有如此让人惊心动魄的一天，他的心跳声可能大得让视频那头的Eddy都听到了，因为他用更加痴缠的语气喊他的名字，几乎是用他能想到的所有情态。他们已经是过于放肆的一对情人，做过无数年少轻狂的风流韵事，但自从分开之后就像是割去了一半的风流一半的痴狂，变成了Yang和Chen，留下四分之一的严谨和四分之一的腼腆，四分之一的傲慢四分之一的不羁，成了穿越在城市街道的成熟男人。  
“哈....成熟男人可、唔，可不会在，嗯、厕所里自慰——”Eddy在另一头翻白眼，握紧自己的大东西时发出一串喘息，Brett只能看见被子间狭窄的阴影处那根勃起后更是精神的硬物跳动着发红，带着一片水色摇晃着，接着Eddy就撑着床单滚了几声粗喘，身体颤抖着像是手臂都支不住的模样。  
Brett的旁边又有人进出，开门时撞在墙壁上的声音大得让人心惊胆战，然而就是这样都没能让他萎掉，不得不说Eddy实在是丰功伟绩。Brett捂住嘴巴，手机拿在手上几乎要捏碎了，好几下都差点把手机摔在地上，好在居然是皮鞋救了场勾住了手机，感谢今天过于严苛的着装要求。他几乎是咬牙切齿地听着对面的Eddy毫不压抑的急促声线，手上的动作都快僵住了，然而越是快到了高潮他越是对周围的声音和气息感到极度敏感，一点点的声音和自己可能流泻出去的喘息声都让他的精神绷紧到了极限，反而压抑了射精的欲望，他懊恼地从鼻间流泻出一丝声音，直接被对面耳尖的小提琴手捕捉到，于是难得被调笑了一句“Brett Yang也有阳痿的一天？”  
Brett翻着白眼想要不你来试试，结果下一秒对面的视角一下天旋地转，让Brett都不由流出一丝唔的疑惑声音，紧盯着视频的那头，然后才又警惕地咬紧了嘴唇。  
镜头摇摇晃晃的像是Eddy的房间，手机在书上撞了好几下镜头也跟着黑了好几下，Brett才意识到对方似乎是在找一个能放的住的地方，下一秒他就听到Eddy熟悉的懊恼哼唧，这种熟悉的哼哼声让他的思绪一下飘远，有一瞬间似乎回到了他们厮混的青年时光。镜头继续晃悠，最后终于勉强立在了墙上，接着就是Eddy的一张大脸，直接把Brett吓了一跳，这下是真的差点萎了。  
“——bro！”他差点没咬住嘴里的声音，好险最后没真的说出口，成了气声，Eddy不满地哼哼，前置摄像头里青年人的眼睛大而亮，闪着水光，搞怪的模样是许久未见过的俏皮模样，一下把时间和空间都拉回了曾经，真可怕，一张脸而已，能让你看到记忆。  
“...难得你说不了话、bro”Eddy坐在床边，镜头里拉远了模糊着看不清他脸上的表情，连小声的嘟囔都有些不清晰，声音却像是从Brett的脑后传来，比任何声音都能刺穿Brett的神经，那种带着些黏腻的、不清不楚的声音一直是Brett的专属，是几乎最本真的Eddy的模样，他就是伴随着这样的哼唧和小动作和Eddy度过了一个又一个春夏秋冬，“...我还是、不想逼你做决定——”对面镜头里的人似乎还是感到羞耻，却依旧颤抖着坚定地在屏幕前分开了腿，露出湿乎乎的下体，像是要剥掉自己作为“人”的羞耻，只剩下一个光秃秃的灵魂，好像从球茎里拨开自己的心，浓郁得几乎让Brett窒息，而他并没有注意到，从这一刻开始，他好像再没有注意到身边的声音，而在他的手里，那根原本因为周围的声音而略微松懈的阴茎却无法自控地鼓胀起来，就像是受到几百公里外的Eddy的控制一样，令人恐惧。  
“...我真的很喜欢、唔，你的声音、Brett——”Eddy的手指从下腹柔软的毛发里伸出来，一个拥有着一只手都握不住的骨架的粗糙男性却有着一双修长白皙的手，在抖动的小腹丰盈的毛发上挪动时让人挪不开眼。他们中Eddy是更高的那个，时常会衬得身边的Brett削瘦娇小，但气质上却又是相反，古板的黑框眼镜后黑色的眼睛时常像是承载不住Brett傲慢的灵魂，傲慢会是原罪吗？像是不够傲慢才是。Eddy喜欢他的好友的傲慢，喜欢他在人群中附和着微笑却从眉梢露出的漫不经心，他不再去想那头的Brett到底有怎样的反应，在镜头前放肆抚摸自己的同时发出高昂的声音，模糊间只分心想了一秒会不会被家人听见。他们是拥有同样内核的灵魂，一个独奏家怎么能允许另一个独奏家分享他的舞台？  
他再没有分心看镜头，但他知道Brett的眼神一直凝聚在他身上，他是个从小就没什么自信的亚裔小孩，但此刻他就是有这样的信心，他知道、他一直知道、他就是知道，而且他总是知道。他享受其中并持续投以同样的热切目光，此刻则在阳光下尽情展示自己迷人的身材曲线，像是塞壬引诱正直的船长和他一起共赴亚特兰蒂斯。  
他们都是梦想的疯子。  
射出来的一瞬间Eddy终于在自己巨大的喘息声中听到了Brett的声音，他从迷离的泪光中看过去，正看到那头Brett黑色的西裤上溅上的白浊，于是靠在床边用那种高潮后特有的声音笑了，气音透过电流传到对面人的耳朵里，今天一直似乎处在弱势的黑发男人终于在镜头的那边抬起一只耷拉着的眼皮，接着举起手机的摄像头，让对面的Eddy看清了他一根根舔过手指的色情动作。于是那头阳光下的小提琴手哈哈大笑起来，在另一个小提琴手再一次耷拉下眼皮开始用纸巾嫌弃地擦拭西裤上的液体时好心提醒他，“bro，你吃的可是自己的东西啊——”终于把自己永远的对手、队友、同路人彻底狠狠压在地板上，宣告这场永无止境的美妙比赛这次自己以微弱的优势取胜。而谁能知道下一次呢？  
“你想我了吗？”他甜腻腻地问。

几天之后Eddy又一次踏上前往悉尼的旅程，决定在悉尼的飞机场或者地下车库给他的好友一个火辣的口活。  
而这次他们还有很多事要聊。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 干，我记不得他俩是谁先决定全职做tsv了，我老觉得是E，但仔细想想好像是B，但总觉得他俩这个决定做得应该不会隔很远，吧！我是真的forgetting problem希望不会过于sacrilegious！（如果对您造成了困扰请大骂作者傻逼  
> 最近真是黄雯写太多了我这篇真的好收敛就一点都不黄，然后又很担心自己写不好，垃圾人已经不会写命题作文了哭哭，字数也没有很多，希望不要让K老师太失望呜呜  
> 以及今天我摸了一篇阳痿文学（？）您看要不要了解一下(◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)✩


End file.
